Th'Mataklahn
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Th'Mataklahn served as Jem'Hadar First during most of the Dominion War. During the Battle of AR-558, he led the final assault against Federation lines. Seeing that the Federation had won the battle despite the Dominion's superior numbers, Th'Mat began to question the infallibility of the Founders and the Vorta they had created to serve them. He would eventually conclude that the Prophets of Bajor must be "truer gods" and sought to serve them by following their Emissary (Ben Sisko) and Guide (Marcus Wolfe CP/Marcus Wolfe). He fought on the side of the Federation until the end of the war. This character is no longer in use because he has been retired. Family Information Immediate Family *Information on his date of birth is unknown, however, he is very old in comparison to the majority of his species. He has no parents, as Jem'Hadar are clones. Personal History Following the war, Th'Mat quickly began running out of his supply of ketracel white. There was a lengthy trial in which Th'Mat's interests were represented by Captain Wolfe where the two tried to force Commander Patrick Reese CP/Patrick Reese to hand over ketracel white tubes he'd taken as war trophies on AR-558 in order to save Th'Mat's life. When their efforts failed, Th'Mat's last hope was in an experimental genetic treatment performed by Dr. Julian Bashir. More information can be found at the Marcus Wolfe vs. Patrick Reese (Trial). Bashir essentially reverse genetically engineered Th'Mat, using a modified version of a virus that had once ravaged the USS Enterprise-D. Essentially, Bashir was able to "de-volve" Th'Mat back into the species that the Founders had modified to create Jem'Hadar in the first place. To their surprise, they found that the original species had been Tosk. From that point forward, Th'Mat lived as a Tosk. Th'Mat stayed loyal to Marcus Wolfe and became part of the man's staff when he became Bajor's representative on the Federation Council. He also followed Marcus into battle against Praetor T'Kassus in the Romulan Civil War. He was presumed lost along with all other members of the crew in the Nequencia System, but was kept alive by Noma and the ship's EMH. Eventually, he was brought back into a hologram and later into a cloned body. The process was imperfect, however, and for two years, Th'Mat suffered severe memory and other other mental problems. It was only by the help of J'Pel, T'Pok and a young Karyn Dax-Wolfe/Karyn Wolfe that he was healed and able to live a normal life again in 2383. At some point after this healing, he would join Starfleet Intelligence and began to work as a covert operative, putting his Tosk ability to shroud to good use. His last intelligence mission took place when he and Lincoln Tredway scouted Dominion facilities in the Gamma Quadrant in 2403. Upon completing that mission, Th'Mat left Starfleet Intel and was training enlisted personnel in close quarters combat against Jem'Hadar until his death in January, 2404. 5 Th'Mataklakn Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Tosk Category:Civilian 5 Th'Mataklahn Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:First Generation Category:All Characters